begood_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Một cái tát vô mặt
là tập thứ 2 của The Amazing Race 2. Vạch xuất phát Indonesia Đích đến New Zealand Thử thách Lộ trình 1 Các đội chơi bây giờ sẽ bay sân bay quốc tế Kuala Namu tới sân bay quốc tế Auckland, New Zealand. Đây là sân bay nổi tiếng và đón lượng du khách đông nhất mỗi năm ở New Zealand. Từ đây, hãy tìm đường tới một toà nhà nổi tiếng ở khu vực Nam Hemisphere. Toà nhà này nổi tiếng với trò chơi nhảy Bungee, đây cũng là nơi các bạn sẽ nhận được mật thư tiếp theo.Sky Tower, Auckland, New Zealand Lộ trình 2 Đội chơi ngay lập tức rời Sky Tower ngay bây giờ và tìm đường tới một bảo tàng mỹ thuật ở Auckland đã từng nhận giải World Building of the Year tại Liên Hoan Kiến Trúc Thế Giới WAF.Auckland Art Gallery (Auckland Art Gallery Toi o Tāmaki), Auckland, New Zealand Lộ trình 3 Tìm tới một rạp hát lâu đời ở Auckland được xây dựng theo lối kiến trúc Moorish Revival.The Civic Theatre, Auckland, New Zealand Lựa chọn kép “KAPA HAKA” hay “TOI O TAMAKI” “KAPA HAKA”: New Zealand tồn tại rất nhiều điệu nhảy truyền thống. Với “Kapa Haka”, bạn phải xem một video về điệu múa truyền thống của người Polynesia. Sau đó, nhiệm vụ của đội chơi là hãy xác định thời điểm xuất hiện cảnh trong bức hình được cung cấp. Trả lời đúng, đội chơi sẽ nhận được mật thư đi tiếp. Trả lời sai, đội chơi sẽ bị phạt 5 phút trước khi được phép trả lời lại. https://youtube.com/watch?v=ZUmkxh_g5YQ Xám: 13:56-13:57 Đỏ: 15:42-15:44 Hồng: 12:50 Cam: 10:07-10:08 Vàng: 16:26 Đen: 10:42-10:43 Tím: 15:58-15:59 Xanh lá: 9:22 Trắng: 3:13-3:14 Nâu: 9:13-9:14 “TOI O TAMAKI”: Hãy sử dụng phần tìm kiếm ở trang web của Bảo tàng mỹ thuật Auckland (Auckland Art Gallery) để tìm kiếm một bức tranh, gợi ý của bạn sẽ là phần Inscription của bức tranh đó. Hãy cho tôi biết tên của bức tranh cùng tên, năm sinh của họa sĩ vẽ bức tranh chúng ta đang nói tới. Trả lời sai, đội chơi sẽ bị phạt 5 phút trước khi được phép trả lời lại. Xám: Sir John Logan Campbell, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Đỏ: Dr Philson, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Hồng: Percy Dix, Founder of Fuller's Shows, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Cam: Dr Moore Richard Neligan, Bishop of Auckland, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Vàng: WF Massey, MHR, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Đen: William Coleman, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Tím: Lord Plunket, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Xanh lá: Louis J. Steele, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Trắng: E.W. Payton, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Nâu: Carl Schmitt, Vyvyan Hunt - 1854 Lộ trình 4 Hãy rời khỏi Auckland và tới với thủ đô của New Zealand. Tới đây, hãy tìm tới một viện bảo tàng mà gần đây đã được bình chọn là một trong top 50 viện bảo tàng trên Thế Giới.Wellington Museum, Wellington, New Zealand Lộ trình 5 Rời viện bảo tàng Museum, hãy tới một địa điểm rất thu hút du khách khi tới Wellington. Đây là một đường sắt leo núi nằm trên Lambton Quay, khu phố mua sắm trung tâm Wellington.Wellington Cable Car, Wellington, New Zealand Vượt rào AI THÍCH GIÁO DỤC? New Zealand là một quốc gia cực kì nổi tiếng với một nền giáo dục phát triển bậc nhất thế giới. Nhiệm vụ vượt rào này yêu cầu người thực hiện phải tìm vị trí thứ hạng cùng thông tin của top 7 trường đại học danh giá nhất New Zealand theo bảng xếp hạng QS World Universities Ranking 2018 sau đó gửi theo mẫu: “Tên trường - Năm thành lập - Thứ hạng năm 2018 theo bảng xếp hạng QS (thứ hạng tăng/giảm mấy bậc so với năm 2017)”. Đội chơi sẽ giành quyền đi tiếp nếu đưa ra đáp án chính xác.1) The University of Auckland - 1883 - Hạng 82 (giảm 1) 2) University of Otago - 1869 - Hạng 151 (tăng 18) 3) University of Canterbury - 1873 - Hạng 214 (giữ nguyên) 4) Victoria University of Wellington - 1897 - Hạng 219 (tăng 9) 5) University of Waikato - 1964 - Hạng 292 (tăng 32) 6) Massey University - 1927 - Hạng 316 (tăng 24) 7) Lincoln University - 1878 - Hạng 319 (tăng 24) Lộ trình 6 Bóng đá là môn thể thao vua bậc nhất trên thế giới hiện nay, tuy nhiên đây không phải là môn thể thao hàng đầu ở New Zealand. Hãy tìm tới sân vận động của đội bóng đá chuyên nghiệp duy nhất ở New Zealand.Westpac stadium/Wellington Regional Stadium, Wellington, New Zealand Lộ trình 7 Tại sân vận động Westpac này, các đội chơi sẽ phải hoàn thành thử thách tâng bóng để đạt số điểm ít nhất là 20 điểm. Tuy nhiên các đội sẽ không tâng bóng đá mà sẽ phải tâng bóng… tennis! Sau khi hoàn thành, screenshot lại kết quả theo đúng luật và gửi cho Hosts để nhận mật thư tiếp theo.http://www.gamesbox.com/games/1406/Optus_Tennis_Challenge Về đích Hãy tìm đường về địch tại một địa điểm theo gợi ý trong bức hình sau. Sau khi đến đích, hãy đọc câu châm ngôn nổi tiếng của địa điểm này bằng tiếng anh để được check-in về đích. Chú ý: Đội chơi cuối cùng về đích có thể bị loại khỏi cuộc đua !!!https://imgur.com/a/3TTVh Victoria University of Wellington, Wellington, New Zealand “Wisdom is more to be desired than gold” Kết quả Recap Sau khi kết thúc Begood The Amazing Race 2 Leg 1 by Jetstar với sự ra đi của team Xanh Dương (Thiện & Ca), 10 đội đua tiếp tục cuộc hành trình xuyên thế giới của mình với Begood The Amazing Race 2 Leg 2 by Mountain Dew. Xuất phát từ Medan, Indonesia, toàn bộ 10 đội đua đáp máy bay tới Auckland, New Zealand. Ngay sau khi xuất phát, đội Nâu (Quang Nam & Chi) vượt lên đầu đoàn đua, tiếp theo đó là Hồng (Việt & Khánh Linh). Xanh Lá (Andy & Huy) không hề kém cạnh khi bế nhau vượt qua lộ trình đầu sau 10 giây. Các đội khác cũng lần lượt tìm thấy địa điểm cần tới. Dẫu vậy, đời đâu là mơ, Trắng (Hoàng Nam & Phúc) là một điển hình. Dẫu vậy, các đội cũng dễ dàng tìm tới được Auckland Art Gallery. Với việc leg này được tài trợ bởi Mountain Dew, không những các team được uống Mountain Dew free mà còn thoải mái mang đi khắp nơi. Nâu là đội tiếp tục giữ vững phong độ khi tới được Lựa chọn kép. , theo sau là Xanh Lá, Tím (Long & Minh), Hồng, Vàng (Sơn & Nghĩa). Trong lúc này, Trắng, Đen (Phát & Chung), Xám (Trang & Ý) vẫn đứng giữa sân bay và đíu biết phải đi đâu về đâu. Đắng cay hơn với các số phận khi Tiến đau bụng do ăn vặt đồ ngoài chợ trước khi bay nên tới New Zealand phải đi vệ sinh khiến team Cam (Tiến & Phương Linh) vẫn dậm chân tại chỗ. Lúc này, Lựa chọn kép là sự lựa chọn giữa Kapa Haka và Toi o tamaki, đa phần mọi người chọn Toi o tamaki và giữa muôn trùng sóng bể, Huy lặng lẽ hỏi Đy: "Đy à, mình tìm tranh ở đâu đây.?" (nhiệm vụ ở Toi o tamaki là phải tìm tranh). Sau không chút sóng gió, Tím vượt qua LCK, vượt mặt Nâu. Ngay sau đó, Nâu ba chân bốn cẳng bắt xe đuổi theo hai chú cháu nhà Long & Minh khi hoàn thành LCK. Lúc này, Xám, Cam xong được lộ trình đầu, Đen vẫn kẹt sấp mặt ở lộ trình hai. Hồng lúc này đã tới được lộ trình tìm được về ngày xưa cũ khi phải đi tìm Wellington Museum ở thủ đô Wellington của New Zealand. Biết gì không, lại là Xanh Lá, khi nhà nhà tất bật làm LCK, Huy & Đy lặng lẽ ngồi nhìn nhau khi không thể hiểu đề, phải chăng ngày trước Đy học kém môn văn còn Huy có vấn đề về đọc hiểu? Thật đáng quan ngại. Lúc này, Đen, Đỏ (Thái & Tú), Trắng đã bắt kịp top trên khi qua được LCK. Ở cuộc đua top trên, Long & Minh đội Tím lao như những con ngựa tuổi thanh xuân hừng hực khí thế, tới được vượt rào, Hồng lao ngay tới phía sau, thở hồng hộc và Việt phải uống hết một chai Mountain Dew để hồi phục sinh lực. Đỏ vừa rời khỏi chỗ LCK thì Cam lết xác tới, Nâu kẹt ở Cáp treo và bị bỏ lại bởi Tím và Hồng. Huy & Đy vẫn không hiểu đề. Đen đã xong LCK và cất bước ra đi. Sơn & Nghĩa sau khi đổi LCK đã cực kì thông minh khi phát hiện một điều tuyệt thông minh trong đề bài. Thắm sung sướng thưởng cho chồng mình là Sơn một cái hun nồng thắm trước khi Vàng tiếp tục đua. Ý & Trang tới được bảo tàng trong khi đó Cam qua LCK còn Đỏ tới được với Bộ giáo dục (Vượt rào). Tới nơi, Đỏ gặp Hồng và Tím, hai đội đua ngày nào đang vừa ngồi tu Mountain Dew vừa giải đề bài nhức não. Ôi chúa ơi, Xám lạc mẹ đường và không biết phải tìm bảo tàng nào, Đen cũng lạc mất các host ở lộ trình đường sắt. Trắng và Xanh Lá thì sao? Thôi bỏ đi, vẫn bị ngu người ở LCK. Xanh Lá và Trắng bằng cách nào đó như được bú Mountain Dew hàng xịn đã cùng lúc qua LCK với một đáp án đúng chuẩn format y hệt sau như kiểu thần giao cách cảm. Xanh Lá bắt kịp cuộc đua. Đen kẹt ở đường sắt. Trắng lạc mẹ luôn khi tìm bảo tàng. Có vẻ như vượt rào khá là bẫy nên các đội đua nhau làm sai. Thật là thú zị, mồ hôi cứ đổ trên trán các thí sinh như kiểu đang tắm xông hơi. Nâu là đội đầu tiên qua được vượt rào. Bravo. Lúc này, tình hình đội trắng được thể hiện qua câu nói của host Gunt "Trắng bét mẹ rồi". Đen cuối cùng cũng tới vượt rào nơi mà Hồng và Xám vẫn ngồi nhìn nhau. Nâu somehow đã easy về dick trong niềm hân hoan của cả hai. Sơn - chồng Nghĩa giúp Vàng qua vượt rào, vượt lên dẫn nhì đoàn đua. Tím cũng cuối cùng qua vượt rào, Hồng cũng vậy. Đỏ cũng thế. Đen và Xám thì sao? Chết ngắc cmn ở VR mất rùi. Tím qua thử thách cuối và trên đường về đích, Cam cũng qua vượt rào. Xám và Xanh Lá vẫn kẹt vượt rào. Tím đã vượt qua Vàng để cán đích thứ hai. Nhắc tới Vàng, challenge beast lừng danh xứ Begood là Trộn Siêu Nhộn/Thắm/Trinh/Nghĩa chết dí ở MỘT FLASHGAME. Bởi mới nói, đừng có nên tự cao quá ahuhu. Cùng với Vàng, Hồng, Đen cũng kẹt ở game cuối. Đỏ tới thảm mà chả hiểu sao đọc mãi không ra châm ngôn của ngôi trường đại học lừng danh của New Zealand. Lúc này, Xanh Lá, Trắng nhập hội Vàng, Hồng, Đen ở sân vận động Westpac để tâng tennis. Vui dễ sợ. Đỏ cuối cùng cũng cán đích, về thứ ba. Hồng sau đó cũng nhập hội, tụt 3 hạng so với Leg 1. Bạn muốn biết tâng tennis ra sao, Andy có lời khuyên: "Game loz". Vàng sau đó về thứ 5. Bất ngờ chưa, Hồng là đội thắng Leg 1 và được 2 thẻ ưu tiên, Hồng đã cho Đen và Đen không ngần ngại dùng lun và về thứ 6. Andy cũng giúp Xanh Lá về 7. Lúc này, ở top cầm đèn đỏ, Cam, Trắng và Xám đang lâm nguy. Nhưng rồi, trong những giờ phút quyết định, Cam quyết định bỏ lộ trình, chịu phạt 15'. Cam về thứ 8 nhưng phải ngồi đó chờ và rồi số phận và truyền thống đã lên tiếng. Thằng nào bỏ thử thách/lộ trình ở Begood sẽ bét. Trắng về thứ 9 nhưng được thành 8, Xám là đội cuối cùng tìm tới Đại học Victoria Wellington - ngôi trường sắp tới của host Tùng nhỏ. Ý vì tội nhìn nhầm đề nên đáng lẽ qua từ đời tám hoánh nào thì giờ là đội cuối cùng về đích, thay vì đúng đề là phải được 20 điểm, Ý tưởng 30. Chơi chục lần hơn 20 mà đéo nộp. Sad! Dù vậy, khi mà Cam vẫn phải chờ 6 phút nữa. Xám đã là đội giành lấy vị trí thứ 9. Qua đó Cam chính thức về bét. Cơ mà may nhé, tý thì Tiến ôm hận vì tội ham ăn ở Indonesia, Cam không bị loại vì đây là chặng không loại nhưng sẽ bị phạt giảm tốc ở Leg sau. Vậy là chặng đua Begood The Amazing Race 2 Leg 2 by Mountain Dew chính thức kết thúc sau chuyến hành trình ở New Zealand. Còn trong cuộc đua Thông tin thêm *Tựa đề của tập được nói bởi Tiến sau khi phải về bét dù chặng trước đội Phương Linh & Tiến đã về đích top trên. Category:The Amazing Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes